Past, Present, or Future
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: In Fiore, it's common knowledge that everyone has a soulmate, someone you can read the thoughts of just by making eye contact. Mira doesn't believe she has one because of her ability, and Erza doesn't want one because of her past. But in Fiore, EVERYONE has a soulmate. Soulmate AU. Childhood Mirza.


**_I do not own Fairy Tail_**

 ** _Hello everyone! This is something a friend of mine dared me to do. I had to write fluff, so here is some fluff (I think). Hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

In Fiore, it was common understanding that everyone had a soulmate. Soulmates weren't actively sought after, but everyone knew that, within their lifetime, they would find theirs. The way to tell your soulmate from the average person was if you could know their thoughts through direct eye contact (or hear them from proximity for the blind). For this reason, many in Fiore held eye contact in high regard.

Mira thought the whole thing was stupid. Soulmates? As if that would happen to her, especially not now. Who ever heard of a demon getting a soulmate? Now that she had this power, she was sure her soulmate was probably dead or something, if she'd had one at all. Still, it didn't matter because she had her family and guild. They were all the soul she needed to keep going.

Looking down at her hand, she smiled. She still couldn't believe she'd managed to control her power enough to reduce how much of the inner demon showed. Now, she just had the claws on the tips of her fingers. It was thanks to Lisanna and Elfman that she could even look remotely normal. Of course, once she was able to get her body back, the first thing she did was get rid of that cloak. It was nice being able to show herself without fear of being rejected by the people around her. And even when they saw her claws, the people of the guild were supportive and welcoming.

Yeah. She definitely didn't need no stupid soulmate with a family like this.

"Hey, Erza's back!" Natsu cheered, his hands lighting up. "She's been on that job for over a month! Now I can finally show her how strong I _really_ am!"

"As if," Gray snorted. "Ya can't even win one of our fights, so it's not like you'll ever beat Erza. She's way outta your league."

"What'd you say?" Natsu growled, getting in Gray's face.

While those two had their usual gripes at one another, Mira turned with a smirk. She'd already managed to get everyone in the guild under her thumb once she could control how she looked. Now, to solidify herself as head honcho under Master, all she needed to do was get the priss to fall in line. With her power under control, it would be a cakewalk.

Erza stepped through the doors to the guild hall with her usual smile in place. Reaching into the pocket of her dress, she pulled out her flier with the requester's stamp on it and handed it to Master. "Here you are, Master. It took a little while, but I got it done."

"Great job, Erza," Master praised her. "You'll make a fine wizard."

As Erza was turning around, she felt a disturbance in the air and hurriedly leaped to the side. Mira's claws slammed into the stool she had been standing in front of and the white-haired teen smirked.

"Nice moves," she snickered, allowing her claws to recede back into her arm.

Erza rubbed her left eye as she glared at Mira. "It looks like you've finally gotten your power under control," she huffed as her own lips curled into a smirk. "Took you long enough."

Mira frowned at her. "Tough talk comin' from somebody who had to dodge. Still can't summon that other stuff from your dimension, huh?"

"Don't need to," Erza told her. Mira stumbled forward as a whack hit her from behind. "I've got ways to improvise."

"Very funny," Mira grumbled. She rubbed her shoulder and glared once more at her foe. And her eyes widened.

 _I don't want to hit her too hard. This is a spar. It's not like I'm being tortured back at the… Tower…_

Those weren't her thoughts. She had never been tortured, and what was this Tower? An image flashed in front of her eyes of a blue-haired boy before the connection was cut off. Erza hurriedly looked away from her and strode quickly for the door. Mira watched her go, her heart thudding in her chest as she realized what that must have been.

She had heard Erza's thoughts. She had seen what the redhead was thinking about. She… she and Erza were… soulmates.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me…" Mira whispered.

"Big Sis?" Elfman and Lisanna moved closer, watching their sister worriedly. "What was that? Why did Erza leave all a sudden?"

"She…" Mira didn't want to tell them yet. She had to wrap her own mind around it first. "I dunno. I'm gonna go… talk to'er. Find out what's up."

Lisanna puffed her cheeks at her sister. "You can't be mean about it, promise?"

"What d'ya mean?" Mira demanded.

"Ya gotta promise you won't make her feel worse about what it is!" Lisanna said, stomping her foot.

"Fine, yeah, sure, whatever." Mira made her way to the door and turned in the direction Erza most likely went. Whenever things troubled her, Mira had discovered through Gray that Erza went to the river. Apparently, the rushing water calmed her or something. Looking there first was Mira's best bet.

Everyone was said to be born with a soulmate. They could know each other's thoughts just by making eye contact. However, in the case of an artificial eye, the connection wouldn't happen, as it wasn't real eye contact.

After seeing what Jellal had become and being banished from the Tower of Heaven, Erza had given up on the idea of soulmates. She wanted no part in any of that, as she believed it would only hurt her in the long run. Her past was bound to catch up with her, after all, so it was better to keep others at a distance.

Now, though, Erza sat near the river, a hand pressed against her chest. She'd never seen anything like that before. The image of the demon that flashed in front of her eyes when she looked at Mirajane… she had no idea what that was. But she did have an idea how it got there.

She couldn't go through with something like that, not now. There was no telling when her past would catch her, and she refused to let someone new to the guild get caught up in her own mistakes. No, she would have to explain to Mirajane that them being soulmates was just… a bad idea.

"Yo," a voice said behind her.

Erza turned hurriedly, but averted her eyes when she realized who it was. Likewise, Mira kept her eyes on the water. Neither really wanted their feelings completely on display at a time like this. Mira slowly made her way forward and sat beside Erza, looking out over the water.

"Um… I guess you probably realize what that was, huh?" she asked.

Erza shrugged, her heart skipping a few beats. "Yes, I came to a conclusion."

"Cool." Mira didn't say anything after that and Erza shifted.

"How do you feel about it?" she asked tentatively, stealing a glance at the other girl.

"Well, it's kinda weird for one," Mira said, folding her arms behind her head. "I mean, we only met, what, half a year ago?"

Erza nodded. They had hardly even been properly introduced since Mira had been a recluse before Erza left on her latest job. They knew next to nothing about one another. That, at least made it easier for her to let Mirajane know this was a bad idea.

"Look," Mira piped up. "I dunno about you, but I'm willing to give it a try."

Erza's head snapped up in shock and, in the second that their eyes connected, she found Mira's thoughts broadcast to her.

 _It's kinda weird, but it's nice to know a demon like me gets a soulmate, at least. And I've got this power, so I can show her how strong I am. That way, she won't have to be afraid like all those villagers. I can actually do something good._

Images of the demon flashed before Erza's eyes again, this time intermingling with Mira looking down at her own hand, which looked to have demonic traits in it. As quickly as the thoughts came, both girls broke contact and shook their heads. Erza wasn't sure what to think of that.

"So that's what that was," Mira muttered, rubbing her head.

"W-what?" Erza asked. She was still trying to wrap her mind around a Take Over wizard who could assimilate demons. That probably needed an insane amount of magical power.

"Your Tower thing," Mira said quietly. "I got a few more glimpses of it and… I guess it makes sense." She chuckled and smiled at Erza. "Kinda makes me a little sad, but also happy."

"Happy?" Auburn eyes stared at Mira curiously. "Happy about what?"

"Well, I mean," Mira shrugged. "I kinda figured all of you had gotten to the guild happily. I know Natsu came in cause of his missing dragon, but I just thought the rest of you were pretty okay. Sad as it is, I'm actually glad I'm not the only one with a screwed up past."

Erza blinked at her in confusion. "But… doesn't it scare you?" She pulled her knees up to her chest. "He's going to come find me sooner or later. And if he finds out what you and I are… he's bound to hurt you, too…"

"You say he worships that Zeref guy, right?" Mira asked. "Well, if that's the case, then he shouldn't wanna hurt me. I have a Zeref demon inside me now, after all."

"But what if he doesn't care about that?" Erza persisted. "You could get hurt-!"

Mira changed her arm into the claws that Erza had seen from her mind. Holding the claws in clear view, Mira stated, "I ain't gettin' hurt. And if I can use this power to protect the guild, then he better watch out when he _does_ come for ya. Ain't nothin' stoppin' me from protecting my new family. Got it?"

Auburn stared into blue and Erza could _feel_ how serious Mirajane was. She could feel the fear of being rejected, the relief at being accepted into the guild despite her magic and appearance, and the joy of being able to have her own body back. Mira was absolutely serious about protecting the guild as best she could.

"And that means protecting you, too," Mira pointed out. "You're my soulmate, but more than that, you're my _guildmate_. Fairy Tail sticks together, no matter what's going on in the past or the future. We can get through it if we're together."

She held out the claw to Erza with a smile. Erza felt tears prick her eyes and she reached up to wipe them away. Grabbing onto Mira's hand, she nodded. "Yeah. No matter what."

Mira pulled Erza closer and pressed their heads together with a smirk. "But don't expect me to go easy on you in guild brawls just cause we're soulmates."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Erza laughed, her eyes narrowing in determination. "But I don't expect to lose to you either."

Every person had a soulmate, someone they could read the thoughts of upon direct eye contact. In that moment, under the setting sun, Mira and Erza didn't need to know what each other was thinking. They knew they were of the same mind. Come past, present, or future, they would become stronger so they could protect their guild and so they could protect each other.

* * *

 ** _There ya go! I'm likely to do more with this AU, but I'm not sure yet. For now, hope ya liked it!_**

 ** _Remember, sneak peeks and updates are available on my tumblr, gothalbinoangel-fanfiction. Where you can also ask questions. I just opened up commissions, too!_**


End file.
